


Trifecta

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Dom/sub/switch, Glee Prompt Meme Fill, Kurt Hummel Big Bang, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian have been friends and lovers since the start of high school. Competing Glee clubs, an enemy romance... it was all so Romeo and Juliet. They knew everything about each other, so it was no shock when Dom Sebastian claimed sub Kurt as his own. It also wasn't a shock when Kurt started acting out- at least, not for Sebastian, who always thought there was something more to his fiery quote-un-quote submissive. It seems only natural that Kurt's more one-in-a-million than they knew, and fitting another puzzle piece into the mix? Well, that isn't quite a shock, either...





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> First, a note about the fill this is for- I've changed a little bit of the prompt to some extent, but kept with the general ideas, so I hope the OP is happy with it. I just had some ideas about how the general idea of the prompt would work in the society in my mind, so I went with it. :) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Now, about the KHBB. I've had a lot of crazy come up this year, specifically this autumn into winter. I could not have asked for more understanding from the mods and my artist, and my beta. I have experienced so much encouragement during my struggle, and I am so happy to have something to post, especially something I am ultimately proud of.
> 
> So, a huge thank you to the mods, my AMAZING artist, Cat (gaazhagens), and my lovely beta, Linds (vampiredaries84). Now, without further ado, on to the fic!

 

**CHAPTER ONE: Intro**

 

“Mmm, such a good pet,” Sebastian growled, fingers curled into his submissive’s hair as the older male knelt before him, mouth and throat stuffed full of Sebastian’s heavy cock. When his fingers dug into his sub’s scalp, Seb noticed the man tensing, jaw twitching. “Relax, Princess. Keep yourself under control.”

 

It was hard for Kurt to completely relax lately. Both Dom and sub had noticed, and it hadn’t gotten any easier with time. If anything, Kurt was even higher strung as the days went by, and there were certain things that just pushed him to his absolute limits, despite the fact that Kurt usually had no limits that Sebastian actually pushed- not really.

 

Kurt _loved_ submitting to Sebastian. He loved belonging to the man he’d fallen for years prior. He loved everything about their dynamic and he loved serving his Dom. Most of the time. The thing was, lately things had been different. It was as though Kurt’s natural submission was fleeting. Sometimes, he had urges to just rebel. To tell Seb ‘no’ as if he had that right. It wasn’t that he wanted to safeword- just that he wanted to take control. And that actually scared Kurt in many ways.

 

That was the reason he didn’t say anything about the urges to Sebastian. Kurt didn’t want to risk upsetting him, nor did he want to be a bad sub. He didn’t want to _disappoint_ Sebastian. To see disappointment in his Sir’s eyes would break Kurt, and he just couldn’t risk it.

 

Instead, he gritted his teeth and continued blowing Sebastian as the Dom pulled on his hair, mussing his precious locks in a way that made Kurt twitch uncontrollably. He had to do a good job, be a _good boy_ so that Seb was happy with him. Pleasing Seb was Kurt’s ultimate goal in life- had been since they’d first started fooling around with their natural hormones years ago. He didn’t want to go astray now.

 

Meanwhile, Sebastian saw the mixed emotions in his sub’s eyes. He noticed how worried, almost pained, Kurt seemed. He could see the inner turmoil and fought to keep himself in control all while he lost it inside. Was he being a bad Dom in some way? Was he failing Kurt? Seb had never felt like he could fail as a Dominant in all his life, even long before he was actually designated and marked a Dom officially. He knew what he was and he was good at it.

 

No one could ever say that Sebastian didn’t absolutely resonate with Dominance. He was an alpha-Dom in the world of Dominants and submissives. Everyone wanted to kneel for him, yet he only ever allowed Kurt to do so from the moment they met at that show choir competition. There was an instant attraction between the two, and it was easy to sneak away from their respective groups in order to meet in an unused room backstage, where Kurt instantly fell to his knees and Sebastian reached out to stroke his head, nails grazing his scalp as fingers carded the pristinely styled locks he was so particular about.

 

And that was something that stuck in Sebastian’s mind. Kurt always let him do the things that others were never allowed. The older male was very protective of his image- clothes, hair, skin… Yet, since that day when Seb mindlessly, instinctively reached out and stroked through the countertenor’s hair, Kurt had allowed him to do as he pleased. Now…

 

Now things were odd, off between them, and Sebastian didn’t know why. The thing was, Kurt didn’t fully know why either, so they were both stuck trying (and failing) to deal with the situation, to find a fix to a problem that was so far unidentified.

 

It was frustrating, to say the least, and even as he spurted into Kurt’s hot mouth, the dutiful sub swallowing every ounce of sticky semen, Sebastian still felt unsettled and tightly wound. Something needed to change, and fast. This was hell for both of them.

 

Days later, Sebastian worked Kurt’s body like a finely tuned instrument.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Kurt moaned, and Sebastian slapped his ass with his free hand while his other remined three fingers deep in the sub’s clenching hole. Kurt whined in the back of his throat, biting his tongue to keep the words inside like he should have done from the start.

 

Seb growled behind him, moving the hand that had just slapped Kurt’s ass so that he could wrap its fingers around Kurt’s hungry cock, squeezing hard as words slid from between his teeth. “Did I give you permission to speak?” he questioned the older male even as he held the throbbing dick in a vice grip, making Kurt’s whine grow stronger. “I didn’t think so. Get your act together, boy, or I’ll chain you up and take care of myself. Make you watch without even so much as being used. That’s what happens to bad boys…”

 

Kurt cried out at the very thought of not serving his Dom, and Seb felt a sharp jolt of guilt in his gut. He knew Kurt wasn’t in his normal headspace lately. Perhaps he should be a bit easier on the sub… But, that wasn’t what they’d agreed to when they first bonded. Their claim was solid as was their contract, and it said Sebastian was to hold Kurt to strict standards at all times. It was what Kurt wanted- what he needed. So, Seb continued stretching the quivering hole all while Kurt struggled to find some control.

 

Normally, Kurt could fall into a lighter level of sub space well before Sebastian actually started fucking him. His brain would be in a place where he’d feel the delicious torture, but it would be just that: delicious. It wasn’t something he couldn’t handle, or something he’d ever shy away from. He lived for the push and pull of Sebastian’s will. He loved never knowing exactly what would come, being completely submissive to Sebastian’s desires.

 

Today, though, Kurt couldn’t find his balance. Everything felt off and he couldn’t calm down. Every touch felt like it would set him over the edge, and he couldn’t control his sounds, either. Kurt knew better, yet there he was, defying his Sir and being a bad sub. Seb had even said it. He was being a _bad boy_ and that was something Kurt had very rarely, if ever, heard. The few times those words had passed Sebastian’s lips, he’d not been serious. Play-punishments, teasing Kurt for his quirks, his sass…

 

“Ah! P-please,” Kurt cried when Sebastian loosened his grip and slid his hand along Kurt’s straining shaft. “S-Sir, please…” Sebastian snarled and replaced his fingers with his cock in one swift stroke, impaling Kurt with his master’s rigid member. “Ah! Please! Sebastian!”

 

Seb’s name fell from Kurt’s lips just as his climax tore through his bound body, making him writhe against the bonds that held his wrists splayed to the headboard. He’d failed. He’d failed _epically_ and he didn’t even really know _why_. This was so unlike him. Kurt had fantastic control of his body, his urges. He could always hold himself back, never had a need for cock rings or such tools unless Sebastian wanted to push him for extended periods of time without giving him a chance to gain control again.

 

So how had things gone so desperately wrong?

 

The cock in Kurt’s ass pounded against his prostate over and over, Seb’s hips moving in quick, sharp thrusts as Kurt whimpered and cried out with oversensitivity. Sebastian eventually started fucking him deeper, harder, brushing the sensitive gland as he did and still making Kurt’s body sing with the pain of it all. The pleasure of at least serving a purpose despite his fuck up.

 

“You disobeyed me, boy,” Sebastian grunted in Kurt’s ear as he draped his body over Kurt’s, fucking him like a wild animal in heat it was so intense. Kurt bit his lip and whined, but Sebastian just kept going, panting and ever grunting out his words. “Speaking out of turn, coming when strictly forbidden, calling me by name during sex…”

 

There were instances where Kurt was encouraged to call his Dom by name. Outside of their bedroom, outside of displays of Dominance and submission, he and Seb were still best friends. They were lovers. They were much more than a claim. So many people didn’t have that emotional connection- Doms looking at their subs as if they were simply property, subs fearing the power that was their Dominant. Kurt and Sebastian were nothing like that, and they took pride in it. That being said, Seb still expected a certain amount of respect. And Kurt had failed to respect him.

 

Swallowing thickly, Kurt sobbed rather than responding. He felt horrible, the weight of his mistakes holding him down, making him sick to his stomach. He’d never been so bad. Kurt was nothing if not a perfectionist, and somehow everything he worked towards had just imploded with his inability to remain in control of himself.

 

Sebastian came, filling his sub, before pulling away and losing all contact with the older male, who looked absolutely broken lying on the bed. “I’m sorry,” came in a whisper from the shivering body, and Seb felt tears in his own eyes at just how pained Kurt’s voice sounded.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir. I’m so, so sorry…” Kurt breathed the words through tears, unable to give them anywhere near his full voice as he trembled in his bonds. “Please, please punish me. Please. I can be good. I can be better. Please, Seb, please… don’t stay mad at me. Punish me, please.”

 

Kurt’s babbling broke off as he choked on tears and snot, and Sebastian choked on his own emotions threatening to build up and punch through his tightly constructed walls. “No, Sweetheart,” he whispered, kneeling on the bed beside his sub as he reached to unhook the cuffs that kept him stretch and bound. A great sob shook Kurt’s entire body and Sebastian was quick to pull him into his arms, holding him tight.

 

“Shhh,” he soothed, running a hand through Kurt’s hair as the other held him close. “It’s okay, Kurt. It’s okay. Listen to me, now.” Sebastian waited for Kurt to look up at him through shimmering blue eyes, tears still sliding down flushed cheeks, nose completely clogged. “I know something’s been off. It’s just gotten worse and you aren’t… you aren’t yourself. It’s okay, though. We’re gonna figure this out. I _love you_ , Kurt. That’s never going to change. I refuse to punish you more than fucking you into the mattress while you cried, more than you’re already punishing yourself. It’s not fair, babe.”

 

Kurt tried to argue, pleading for a punishment so he could be forgiven, but Sebastian placed a finger over Kurt’s trembling lips and cut him off. “Hush. You are already forgiven. Failing to listen is completely different from being unable to listen. You tried _so hard_ and you normally would have been fine. Which tells me that, again, something is wrong. I refuse to punish you when you are obviously experiencing some sort of inner turmoil.” Kurt opened his mouth as if to argue, and Seb quirked a brow. “Who’s the Dom here?”

 

A blush stained his cheeks as Kurt answered, nose stuffed enough to distort his words. “Yes, Sir. I love you, too, you know…” Blue eyes met emerald and both men felt a warmth spread through their bodies.

 

“Okay, let’s go shower, then. Tomorrow is going to be an early day. I have an idea about how to fix this…”

 

Really, he should have thought of the possibility a lot sooner than he had. Sebastian had always known Kurt was _different_. He was always just a little… more than others. He was an amazing sub, but he’d never submitted to anyone but Sebastian. Even in the subtle ways that most subs would defer to Doms when they were around, or look away or down when addressed by a Dom. Kurt never did that from the time they met to that very day.

 

It was like Kurt was never intimidated despite his status, and it was odd, because, well, _hormones_. Most people were slaves to the Dominant or submissive hormones that coursed through their bodies. They made a Dom feel confident and entitled, proud and ready to lead in every situation that ever arose- only bowing down to Doms with much higher natural (or sometimes learned) Dominance, like Sebastian. Subs, on the other hand, were naturally attuned to Dominant hormones. They could practically feel the energy when a Dom was nearby, and sometimes it was enough to drive them to their knees. It was not very often that a sub would actually look a random Dom in the eye, or stand up to them, and yet…

 

Yet, that was something Seb had seen Kurt do on multiple occasions. So, he should have known from the start. He should have at least figured it out sooner when things started getting… complicated.

 

When Kurt was younger he’d always had strange dreams. Dreams of being with more than one person, of not just being fucked, but fucking another. Being in the middle and in charge of the man he was fucking even as his Dom, the man behind him, gave him orders. He had dreams of giving subtle (or sometimes more direct) orders, most often after days where Karofsky pushed him to his locker-check limits, or when he’d had to battle with Rachel for a solo despite how much they both knew Rachel was a Broadway Dom in the making while Kurt was desperate to kneel for the right man.

 

Kurt never thought much of it, though. Just teenaged fantasies about the other half. The ‘what ifs’ about Dominants from the perspective of an abused submissive-to-be. He hadn’t been designated yet, but he knew what he felt- most of the time. He wanted to please, to let go, to be useful. Those dreams were just… his mind wandering. Or something.

 

Once, after they’d started dating back in high school, Kurt had texted Sebastian when he awoke one night from just such a dream. The not-yet-Dom had asked Kurt if he thought there was any merit to it, and Kurt explained his thoughts about it just being some fantasy, just as people dreamt of being royalty or having super powers.

 

Seb had mentioned Switches that night, but they were so rare in places like Lima, Ohio. Kurt knew they existed but… it wasn’t like he was going around ordering people to do his bidding. Of course, he couldn’t exactly do that at McKinley without getting punched in the face, and when he _did_ try to take charge in the Glee club he was constantly overshadowed and ignored so he’d just… stopped.

 

Surely those didn’t count as moments of Dominance, though, right? He’d not told Sebastian any of that, simply texting back that Switches were a rarity and he knew what he was. He knew who he knelt for. And that had sufficiently distracted Sebastian so that they devolved into heavy sexting rather than going any further with serious talk about designations.

 

Now, though, Sebastian thought back to the text messages, to the dreams, to the bitchiness and sass that was Kurt Hummel. He knew he was on the right track, and he easily led Kurt into the testing center without explanation.

 

“Sebastian, what..?” Kurt stuttered, hissing at the poor treatment of his clothes as Seb literally dragged him by his arm, wrinkling his sleeve. He wasn’t feeling very submissive at the moment, obviously, and Sebastian just smirked. “What the hell are we doing here?”

 

Looking at Kurt’s narrowed eyes, Seb only grinned all the more. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head, Sweetheart. You sit right over there and I’ll sign us in, then we just wait for our answers.”

 

It wasn’t long before a nurse came out from the back and called out. “Smythe!” Sebastian stood and took Kurt’s hand, leading him to the testing room.

 

It was rather odd for a Dom to show such little Dominance in a public setting. Usually, subs were led by their arm or a leash, made to crawl… something much different than holding hands like some pre-designation couple might. Sebastian didn’t much care what anyone said about his and Kurt’s bond, and Kurt, well, he didn’t care about anyone’s opinion except his Sir.

 

With a heart full of giddy elation at the way the nurses looked at them, Kurt took his seat in the center of the room while Sebastian stood, glancing at the shelves and the nurses, studying the environment. Finally, Seb spoke and Kurt felt his heart jump into his throat.

 

“Do you test for Switches here? I mean, by default. Or are you using the lesser tests unless a special request is made?” It was common knowledge that smaller areas didn’t splurge for the more expensive and precise testing units that the big cities had. The ones that actually registered Switch hormones. Most small centers, like those found in most of Ohio, depended on the basic testing units that read levels of Dominance and submission in the blood and designated the person as such. Every facility was required to at least carry the upgraded kits, but they only used them when requested. Testing was free, after all, and the government would always cut costs when possible.

 

The nurse who had been preparing Kurt to have his blood drawn stopped in the middle of swabbing his inner elbow with alcohol to glance at Sebastian with a wary look on her face. “Um, no sir,” she murmured. Even though she was clearly a Dominant to be working such a job, she still cowered under Sebastian’s gaze. Kurt smirked where he sat. “We only use the Switch kits when requested.”

 

Kurt felt like a king as the woman glanced at him in all his smirking glory, then back at Sebastian whose eyes had narrowed intimidatingly. “Well then, I suggest you take this as a formal request.” She shot the second nurse in the room a look, and he quickly fetched the appropriate testing unit.

 

The prick of the needle felt like nothing at all to Kurt, who was used to much more during scenes with his Dom, so he continued sitting tall in the chair, feeling smug if only because Sebastian utterly owned the room every time he wanted something, and Kurt fed off of his energy. Besides, Kurt was still a little miffed about his wardrobe being mussed on the way in, and he’d been woken up extra early… without some coffee in his system he had very little control over his less appropriately submissive emotions.

 

In the ten minutes it took for the test to read Kurt’s blood, he kept his eyes on his Dom, his partner, his best friend and lover. This man risked so much for Kurt, coming to the testing center and demanding a new test be run despite the fact that Kurt had already had his blood run two years ago, when he was first designated a sub. If the same designation came up, they’d be mocked, possibly have to pay a fee, and they would be no closer to the answers to their problems.

 

It was Sebastian’s confidence that this was the answer that had Kurt still sitting tall and proud as he continued staring into those vivid green eyes. That confidence oozed off of him and into Kurt, making him sure that this was the right move. The exchange of power, of trust and pride and everything Kurt needed to keep him sane and Seb needed to make him strong- that was something special the two of them had, and Kurt always knew he would never fall when Seb had him.

 

The testing unit beeped and their main nurse glanced at it, only to frantically sort through Kurt’s file before looking at it again. That ever-present smirk grew on Seb’s face as he watched the woman panic. His eyes glinted with joy as he put her on the spot. “Is something wrong?”

 

“It’s just…” she broke off, looking from him to Kurt and back at the test, all the while seeming a bit perplexed and, well, slightly embarrassed. Kurt felt power surging through his body as he figured out what was coming. The result was unexpected. That could only mean… “The normal scale on the unit reads… well, it reads Dominant. But, this man’s blood tested submissive two years and three months ago.”

 

Sebastian crossed his arms, a satisfied look taking over his face. “And that means..?” he prodded, all the while Kurt felt his own eyes growing larger and larger. Sure, he’d once entertained the possibility of not quite being simply submissive but… now it was all here in the open and he was kind of freaking out.

 

“Well, sir, as I’m sure you already know,” the nurse started, looking a little bit irritated. She motioned to the other area of the testing unit- the one special to the advanced versions. “Only one type of person can test both submissive and Dominant at different points in time. This area shows us just what type that is. Your Kurt is not a submissive, Mr. Smythe. You’ve claimed yourself a Switch.”

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The passenger seat felt at once too big and too constricting. Kurt felt alienated from the world with his new designation, but also trapped in the moving SUV as he really just needed air. He was starting to panic, he knew, but at least this time he knew why. A Switch? What would that mean for him? For Sebastian? It made so much sense, really, but at the same time it was absolutely terrifying!

 

“Hey,” Seb’s voice was sharp and commanding in the vehicle and Kurt had to look at him. They were stopped at a red light and the Dom stared straight at him. “Breathe. Calm down. Focus. You are still you, still mine. We just know why things weren’t working so well lately. Most likely a surge of Dom hormones that really didn’t agree with you submitting. We’re going to do what we need to so we’re both happy and satisfied, got it? No panic.”

 

Even in his heightened state of Dominance, Kurt was able to find an anchor in Sebastian’s words. The submissive parts of him, the part that was honestly much stronger than the Dominant streak he apparently also had, clung to his Dom’s words, strived to do as he was told, to be good. It was enough to stop Kurt’s rising panic and allow him to breathe again.

 

“Good boy,” Seb murmured, turning left and heading for the claiming office. He had a mission to make everything as right as possible, and he was sure Kurt would enjoy it. He just needed to keep the Switch from hyperventilating first.

 

Of course, he saw Kurt fidgeting with the cuffs on his wrists. The black leather that Seb had gifted him on their bonding day, replacing the simple tanned leather that Kurt had worn for just under a year- labeling him an unclaimed sub to the world. The sleek black leather, adorned with two intertwined silver S’s to show just who Kurt belonged to, marked him as claimed. They marked him a submissive as well, so Kurt wasn’t sure how they’d work into his future.

 

Sebastian shook his head as he parked the car, then reached over and slid a finger under the left cuff, bringing Kurt’s attention up to his face. “Sweetheart. You know you can keep this, right?” Kurt’s eyes went wide, so Sebastian continued speaking. “This isn’t going to change much, I promise. It allows us to have another person in our lives, yes, and that’s going to help us a lot. You will have an outlet for your Dominant hormones and you’ll be able to focus on your submission to me again. No more mess ups. No more tears. At least…” he smirked and Kurt felt himself blushing. “No bad tears.”

 

Despite wondering if it could really be so easy, Kurt did feel more confident with Seb’s encouragement. The pair kissed, Sebastian nipping Kurt’s bottom lip and making him gasp, before they got out of the car and headed for the claiming office. It was time to find their new sub.

 

With a smile on his face and confident sway to his hips, Kurt strode into the office right alongside his Dom, strutting right up to the counter and eyeing the chubby man behind the desk with disdain. He had such horrible fashion sense, and _crumbs_ on his shirt. And was that a mustard stain? Kurt was practically twitching, which made Seb chuckle before he finally gave the man, who looked annoyed, any real attention.

 

“We’ve just had a re-designation,” he explained as he handed over the papers from the testing facility. Kurt blushed and Seb made a point of wiggling a finger under his cuff while looking at him with hunger in his eyes. Sebastian found he rather enjoyed the pride that was pouring off his su-Switch. His Switch. And that would definitely be a thought to get used to.

 

The sloppy Dom behind the counter grunted at them, barely looking at Kurt and speaking to Sebastian with disdain in his tone. “Well, that’s gonna mean you can trade him in for a _real_ sub,” he said motioning at Kurt dismissively such that Seb wanted to punch the idiot man in his fat face. “Or you can upgrade to a poly-Dom title and get you a second one to get your rocks off with.”

 

Sebastian absolutely hated living in Ohio. He promised that as soon as the Penthouse he’d inherited from his grandfather was finished being renovated, he was packing himself and Kurt up and taking them both to New York City. There were very few limits there. Even when Kurt was ‘only a sub,’ Seb had planned to help him grow and succeed however he could. If he had to make fashion under a fake name or complete some form of education online or just through Sebastian passing along what he learned in his classes, Kurt would have all he dreamed of. Seb refused to let the love of his life be held back due to some silly designation and people’s interpretations thereof.

 

Now, though, Kurt was a Switch. That opened up whole lists of opportunities that Seb didn’t even know about yet. Both men were aware that Switches had more rights- hell, they could even claim a sub without a Dom and live just like that, in rare cases. It was a rare case that a Switch was only with one partner, due to the lack of it suiting all their needs, unless two Switches were together, but still. They held much more weight in society than subs. That had to mean something for the ease of Kurt’s future endeavors. Because both men knew that Kurt Hummel would not be satisfied with being a ‘house husband’ of sorts.

 

One thing Sebastian did know was that in New York, people didn’t act a fool like this slob behind the counter. He snatched a form for an upgraded title, filling it out quickly and signing with a flourish before turning to Kurt. “Darling, would you like to sign? After all, whoever we choose will be submitting to you as well,” he purred, shooting the worker an icy glare.

 

Still unused to standing up to Doms, and very unused to the feeling of power that his new title and Sebastian’s emphasis was giving him, Kurt leaned back against his Dom’s hand at the small of his back for support as he stood as tall as he could manage. Kurt took the pen and signed his name with a mostly-steady hand, feeling himself blush as Sebastian kept staring the man down. It was clear he intended to make sure this man was well aware of Kurt’s power given his new status, and Kurt was simultaneously flattered and embarrassed by it. He loved his Dom so much.

 

The man rolled his eyes and muttered something about ‘twinks,’ then handed over a stack of files. “Here. Go look through ‘em at that table and if you find one you want I’ll get ‘em here for ya.”

 

Sebastian took the files and rolled his eyes right back at the man before leading Kurt to the table furthest from the man, hand still at the small of the Switch’s back. As they started looking through the files, sorting them by gender, then finally by sexuality, both were hit with a hard reality. This was a process Sebastian would have gone through almost a year and a half ago when he was first designated if his father hadn’t kept Kurt’s file out for him. And, had Sebastian not kept true to his promise to keep Kurt safe until he could claim him, Kurt’s file would have been in a claiming office just like this for any Dom to peruse and ultimately claim.

 

If that had happened, Kurt might never have found out he was a Switch. It was an alarming realization.

 

Most of the subs they viewed were younger, having just been designated. It was typical, as most subs were snatched up shortly after designation, by eager Doms in the same situation. There was the rare relinquished sub- be it dismissed from their Dom for one reason or another or left unclaimed due to a Dom’s passing- but mostly there were eighteen-year-olds who Kurt felt slightly guilty for stealing away from their lives.

 

“They’ll be claimed no matter what, Kurt. Just think of it as giving someone an opportunity to be loved, to get out of Ohio, to experience a great life,” Seb said, easing Kurt’s worries. It was true, after all. They weren’t like most people, and this sub would be entering a beautiful life where he’d be loved and cherished rather than simply used and even possibly abused.

 

Maybe halfway through the ‘gay male’ pile, Seb flipped open a file and Kurt’s mouth went dry. Seb’s jaw dropped as he looked into those honey eyes that looked out from the photo, up through such thick lashes… Both men reached out for the photo, and their fingers brushed as they brought it closer, together.

 

Dark hair was slicked back smooth and perfect with gel, a Brooks Brothers bowtie secured at the neck, almost like a collar might sit. The boy looked out at them with those puppy dog eyes from under oddly triangular brows, almost begging to be owned, and Kurt actually whimpered.

 

"Is this the one you want, sweetheart?" Sebastian whispered huskily in Kurt's ear, and Kurt whined again.

 

" _Sir_ ," Kurt whined breathily. He was practically panting, and Sebastian couldn't help but let his hand slip under their little table, sliding from Kurt's knee up his thigh, fingers creeping along the inseam of those sinfully tight pants... "Oh, fuck, Seb." Kurt bit his bottom lip, but he still couldn't completely hold back a deep, husky moan.

 

If the two of them were this hot just looking at the picture, what would it be like to actually own this sub? To take him home and have him serve them? Oh, minds were working at light speed with images, situations, ideas. Kurt bit his lip and Seb growled in his throat. The simple fact that this sub’s mere image had Kurt acting more like a Switch in a public setting, rather than keeping to his submissive habits made Sebastian eager to declare their choice. He loved this new side of Kurt. This man who knew what he wanted and would take it, wasn’t afraid to be a little more demanding… Of course, he couldn’t be that way with _Sebastian_ , and Seb would make sure Kurt knew that very well very soon, but… Using his name in front of that fucking idiot at the desk who was clearly listening to everything they said, well, that was fucking _hot_.

 

"I'll be right back, babe," Sebastian growled in Kurt's ear before striding to the front desk, his erection not quite tenting his pants, but making an obvious, and painful looking, bulge at their front.

 

When the rude man finally looked up, he was met with piercing green eyes full of determined entitlement. "We want him. Blaine Anderson."

 


	2. Blaine

**CHAPTER TWO: Blaine**

 

Sebastian stood near the door that led to the back area of the establishment- the area where subs showed up when summoned and prepared mentally and, if needed, physically to meet their new masters. He was too antsy to sit back down, and he didn’t want the man behind the counter to get too comfortable and forget to be as quick as possible with their request.

 

Meanwhile, Kurt sat at the table and dreamed. Seb had handed him the picture of their soon-to-be submissive after he showed the man Blaine’s file, so Kurt was able to stare at the beautiful boy, his younger by two years and Seb’s by one, imagining all the wonderful things he could do to him.

 

When Kurt looked at that picture, he felt a familiar swooping sensation in his stomach. It was similar to the feeling he had when he thought about his and Seb’s relationship. Similar to the sensations that Sebastian invoked in him by showing him how much he cared- doing those little things like going to Burt and Carole’s for Friday night dinners, because he knew how much those still meant to Kurt, or putting on a Project Runway marathon even though Sebastian really did not understand or care to understand high fashion.

 

Maybe that meant he could feel similarly for this Blaine in due time? Kurt hoped so. He wanted to love his sub as much as Seb had always loved him, would always love him. He wanted to love Blaine as he loved Sebastian, if in slightly different ways. Kurt would always serve his Sir, he’d love him by looking up to him and admiring him and pleasing him… He wanted to love Blaine in the sense of caring for the young man. He wanted to care for him in every way Blaine needed- be that in servitude for Kurt (and Sebastian), intense scenes (like Kurt so often enjoyed), punishments, or even something as simple as cuddling and waking up in the same warm bed. Love. He wanted this sub to know _love_.

 

Sebastian had similar thoughts running through his mind as he stood anxiously by the door, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and back again. He wondered how he would do well by two others who relied on him. He wanted to be the best Dom he possibly could be, and deep down he knew he was more than capable. It was just a whole other beast to tackle his self-doubt and, honestly, fear.

 

What if something didn’t quite work with Blaine? What if Kurt’s new designation made him not _want_ to submit to Sebastian? Seb knew better, knew that wouldn’t happen, but all the same he couldn’t ever imagine his life without Kurt in it, and he didn’t know what they’d do if they suddenly just… weren’t compatible anymore.

 

Glancing over to the table, Sebastian caught Kurt’s eye and the Switch glanced up at him with pink cheeks and eyes dancing with mischief, and Seb found he couldn’t worry anymore. Seeing such a happy expression on Kurt’s face, so optimistic and excited- it stopped Sebastian’s brain in its tracks. He lived for expressions like that on his beautiful Switch’s face. Seb mouthed ‘I love you’ to Kurt, who blew a kiss back, then the door clicked and slowly opened and they were both instantly distracted.

 

The boy shuffled into the room, head bowed just so, hands clasped behind his back, the perfect picture of submission. Kurt had completely turned in his seat to stare, thought about getting up, but realized he didn’t think he could actually support himself at that moment. Instead, he continued looking the beautiful boy up and down, while Sebastian did similarly with a wicked gleam in his eye.

 

Blaine was so beautiful, dressed so adorably yet noticeably in bright red pants (folded at the ankles to expose his lack of socks with his Sperry’s) a white collared shirt with some details stitched on that Kurt couldn't make out from so far away, a navy cardigan with a red and white stripe at the collar and sleeves and oversized buttons, and, of course, a bow tie. This one was red and navy plaid and Kurt just wanted to kick his feet at how damn adorable this boy was. Then Blaine raised his head and Kurt couldn't help but gasp, Sebastian smirking wider than ever as dark thoughts filled his mind.

 

He looked so timid, but so full of hope. Those eyes were even more gorgeous in person- vivid gold with darker brown hues and shots of brightness that looked like the sun was shining right out of him, plus some sparkles of green that made it as if there were little emeralds hiding in the deep caverns of those mesmerizing orbs. Blaine's cheeks were a little rosy, like he'd been out in a chilly wind or was just a little embarrassed, a tiny bit nervous, but not too much. Or maybe excited might be a better word. Neither Dom nor Switch could be sure. The boy was smiling but only just. He looked unsure as to what expression he was supposed to have, so he was trying to rein in his lips, but his eyes were smiling so strongly that Kurt couldn’t help his reaction.

 

He got to his feet and approached the stunning sub, a smile playing on his lips as those gorgeous eyes glanced up at him, sparkling as they reflected the light of the room. Seb watched, but remained silent as Kurt strode forward, as if waiting to see what the Switch might do.

 

Kurt intended to say so many things. He was going to introduce himself, ask Blaine about himself, do so many things, but instead, he reached out a hand, ran it along Blaine's jaw line from his ear all the way to his chin, then said the only thing that his mind wouldn't stop screaming at him.

 

"Kneel."

 

Kurt's voice was simple, yet strong. It wasn't harsh or mean, but the command was there. His eyes were a stormy turquoise, full of purpose and intent. Kurt was still smiling, and Blaine's lips quirked slightly upward, smiling just that much more as he lowered his gaze and dropped to his knees, quickly moving his arms to his back and clasping them once more. The perfect submissive- natural and obedient.

 

"Good boy," Kurt whispered reverently, reaching hand out and petting the younger man.

 

"Looks like it comes pretty natural after all, huh babe?" Seb said huskily, sliding up beside Kurt and slipping a hand into his back pocket, caressing his ass as he licked along the shell of the Switch’s ear. "Just wait until I have you  _both_  on your knees like that... only much less clothing in the mix." Sebastian nipped at Kurt's ear and neck, making the oldest of the trio whine, eyes rolling back in his head.

 

When Seb finally calmed down and Kurt could open his eyes again, the pair looked at Blaine and were met with confusion as the boy stared from Kurt’s cuffs to Sebastian, an odd look on his face. Seb chuckled and Kurt huffed at him before focusing fully on their beautiful sub. “Don’t worry, Sweetie. Everything will make more sense once we explain it all. But, that’s not for here,” he added, glaring toward the man behind the counter who looked disgusted with them all. “We’ll start explaining things in the car, right Sir?”

 

Sebastian blinked for a minute, then smiled and slid his fingers under Kurt’s cuff, stroking his wrist lovingly. “That sounds perfect, babe,” he answered, already feeling even more optimistic about the situation. Apparently, giving a command to Blaine and taking charge right off the bat had allowed Kurt to gain some semblance of control over his hormones again. He was much more submissive already, and it made Sebastian quite happy.

 

Kurt was ready to head for the car until Seb cleared his throat and looked pointedly at the still-kneeling submissive. “How ‘bout we actually get Blaine off the floor before we leave, hmm?” he asked with an amused lilt to his tone. Kurt blushed, but Blaine turned his gaze to the Switch as if to ask his permission to do as Sebastian requested. Seb snorted at that. "Oh, no, Killer. I wear the big Dom pants in this relationship. What I say goes. Kurt may be Dom-lite, but I'm full Dom, mister. So, take my hand and get up. We've got a short drive and a lot of story time to get through."

 

Muttering about being 'Dom-lite,' Kurt rolled his eyes and started for the door, only to feel a sharp swat on his ass and let out a yelp. He quickly apologized to Sebastian, admitting that he would gladly accept whatever names or titles his Sir deemed appropriate for him, and they piled into the car, Blaine and his suitcase in the backseat, Kurt in the passenger seat, and Seb driving. It wasn't long before Sebastian started talking.

 

"Alright boys. Time to explain the basics so when we get home we can get down to the nitty gritty," he started, naturally taking charge as always, which Kurt was very used to. "If you haven't already caught on, Killer, our Princess here is a Switch." Both Kurt and Blaine were staring at Sebastian. One with a confused sort of look and one with a gaze of pure irritation.

 

Kurt was the first to speak, and he didn't hold back. "Really, Seb?  _Princess_? I thought we were over that." His snark and general attitude were fully present, and Seb laughed as he started up again.

 

"Do you not remember what you literally just said as we left that office? You 'gladly accept whatever names or titles I deem worthy of you,' no? Don't think I'm letting you get away with this sass, boy. Besides, Princess is very fitting. You are the Switch- the Princess- the Dom-lite. I'm the Dom- the real deal- the King. You just can't be quite as big and powerful as me, sweetheart," Sebastian teased, knowing he would hit several nerves but that Kurt couldn't react without adding to his punishment. Odd as it may seem, egging Kurt on in such a way was something both of them enjoyed. It spoke back to their high school days when they would get irritated with each other and have battles of wits and words of all sorts. Just like back then, Kurt never knew when to give in. He refused to lose- pride and ego being much stronger than logic, or the fear of a sore ass.

 

Blue eyes sparked like a jolt of electricity as Kurt snapped his head around to glare at Sebastian. "Sorry,  _Sir_ , but I must disagree. I think I am much  _bigger_  thank you," he growled, lips curling into a half-smile, knowing what he was pushing for. "And what is this about power? I'm pretty sure I've been sitting just fine for the last-"

 

"Ahem, um, why did you call me Killer?" Blaine quickly asked, completely interrupting Kurt and not giving anyone a title as he still hadn't been instructed as to what to call who or anything like that, and in all honesty his head was spinning like a top.

 

Kurt and Seb both looked at him then, Seb in the rearview mirror so as not to wreck the car, and Kurt by spinning around in his seat. The two nearly forgetting he was there for the moment. "Oh," Seb said, tilting his head a bit before smiling. "That's easy. It's cause you're like our adorable little puppy. I mean. You have the eyes and that natural submission and all. But every adorable pet needs an intimidating title. So, Killer. Plus, you're drop-dead fucking gorgeous." The man winked and Kurt rolled his eyes while Blaine blushed. "Oh, and interrupting is against the rules, like, everywhere without question so... don't think you're getting away with that. Especially cause I  _know_  you were trying to stop the sassy wonder over there from getting himself into even more trouble. Nice try, though. And don't forget the title. Master or Sir both are fine by me unless you prefer something else, which we can talk about once we get home."

 

Blaine nodded in understanding, while Kurt made himself more comfortable in the passenger seat. It seemed his little argumentative streak had run its course now that he was interrupted and effectively put in his place, so he was left to again play with his cuffs, thinking, constantly thinking about the future. He knew he wanted to get Blaine a collar with a bow tie worked into it in some way- probably something self-designed, in all honesty. And he was sure Sebastian would encourage him. Now, though, as he looked at his cuffs, he considered the idea of bestowing a set of cuffs on Blaine as well.

 

That would look nice, wouldn’t it? He could even line them with the same material as the bow tie so they matched well… It just seemed like a good way of marking Blaine as more… submissive. Kurt wearing his cuffs would be a middle ground of sorts- more Switch appropriate. It sounded good in his mind, but he’d have to really think on it, and probably mention it to both the other men before making a decision.

 

Sebastian glanced at both his boys before finally explaining the basics to their newly added sub, taking note of Kurt’s extreme interest in his cuffs. "So anyway, Kurt's a Switch, I'm a Dom, you're a sub. So, we're a triad. I had hoped they would have explained that at the claiming office but I guess they didn't say much of anything," Seb spoke, and Blaine confirmed that all he'd been told was that he'd been claimed. Not who or even if it was his preferred type or anything.

 

Before Sebastian could continue talking, Kurt piped in. "I hope you're okay with this situation. With the fact that I'm... untraditional. And that there are two of us. I don't..." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which was definitely only a very nervous habit since Kurt was so conscientious of his hair, and style in general. "I don't want you to be forced into anything, or to be uncomfortable. That was something I always feared before we figured out that Seb's dad was going to help us make sure Seb could claim me..."

 

A hand clasped Kurt's shoulder and he looked up, expecting to see his Sir forcing him to remember that nothing bad had happened to him, that Sebastian's dad  _did_  help them out, that nobody else had ever had a chance at getting Kurt. Instead, he found their new sub holding his shoulder, looking up from the back seat with dampness in his eyes. "Sir," he started, but Kurt shook his head and simply said 'Kurt,' so Blaine started again. "Kurt. Thank you. I didn't expect," he sighed and squeezed Kurt's shoulder as if reassuring Kurt might reassure himself. "I mean, I didn't expect to be in this situation, with two people, with a Switch and a Dom, but... I also didn't expect to be with someone who cared this much. I didn't expect to be with two men who had such huge hearts, yet I can already tell... You are both so kind, to want to explain everything and... I came out of that back room with hope in my heart and a determination to keep smiling, but I never expected to actually  _keep smiling_."

 

"That's not gonna change when rules and punishments and the like come in to play, is it, Killer?" Seb asked carefully as he merged into the turning lane to pull into their neighborhood. Glancing toward him, noticing they hadn't actually gone all that far and the area was somewhat familiar. "Hope you aren't too appalled by Westerville. My family owns some property here and it's much nicer than the places we'd get from the government for starting out. I did get my father to grant us the house furthest from theirs, at least, so at least we're on the other side of town, right?"

 

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled all the same at that. "Your parents have really come around, Seb. Give them some credit at least. I mean, I know your dad makes you work with him right now, but he's still supporting your college choices now, which he never did before. You've really proven yourself over the last year," Kurt smiled at him proudly, and Sebastian couldn't hide his slight blush. "I hope you aren't too attached to Ohio, though, Blaine. We, well, Sebastian was accepted to NYU in the fall so we've been working hard to get the place in New York ready for us to move in. It's actually going to be time to move in just a couple months..."

 

The worried look on Kurt's face and concern etched in Sebastian's eyes faded as Blaine peered at them with a glowing gaze. "I've always wanted to live in New York! Coop took me there once for a week when he was an extra in some TV show and it was incredible!" He took a moment, staring off and just thinking, then focused again on Sebastian's eyes in the rear-view mirror. "Oh, and rules are good, um, Sir." He mumbled something about punishments, face tinged red and hands squirming and shaking a bit in his lap, so Sebastian and Kurt took that to be a good sign.

 

"Alright, kids," the term had Kurt raising his brow at Sebastian, who just rolled his eyes. Semantics didn't much matter to him. He was the one in charge no matter what age might say. "We're home."


	3. Switch

**CHAPTER THREE: Switch**

 

It was easy to get into the house and lead a gaping Blaine into the living room area. All Kurt and Seb had to do was drag him through the door after a small argument about whether or not Seb was allowed to carry Blaine’s bag to the door. “Trust me, pet. You’ll be doing a lot more than something as simple as carrying bags soon enough,” Sebastian reassured the young sub, and then they were in the house and the Dom took charge.

 

“Right. Bags can just stay there for now. You both are owed punishments, and I’d like to get those out of the way before we get down to business,” Sebastian said with ease, already spouting off orders of things for Kurt to fetch and how he expected him to return- sans clothes. Blaine mostly spaced out during all the orders, as his mouth filled with saliva at the thought of finally feeling Dominance used on him. Oh, how he wanted both these men. And he wanted them however he might get them- punishment very much included.

 

Soon enough, Kurt was back with a leather paddle and a sharp-tongued flogger with eight hungry lashes swinging through the air with every step Kurt took toward Blaine and Sebastian.

 

"Mmm, good boy," Seb growled, and Kurt blushed, ducking his head and biting his lip as Sebastian ran long fingers through the brunette's hair. Kurt held his tongue, going so far as the bite the inside of his cheek to keep from reacting negatively to the touch, even though he hated that Seb was messing up his hair in front of the beautiful creature that was Blaine Anderson. "Oh, and even better! You really don't want extra swats with that flogger, do you, Princess?"

 

A whimper answered and Seb snorted. Blaine, however, was already tugging at his bow tie and losing the fight with his need to drop to his knees. He fell to the floor in submission before the two men he was meant to serve from that day on, a needy whine falling from his lips as he finally got the tie off his neck and undid his top button before shoving his hands behind his back in a sign of full submission.

 

"Oh,  _fuck_ ," Kurt groaned, staring right at Blaine, completely ignoring anything Sebastian was trying to get across to him in that moment. "So many things I want to do to you... fuck."

 

Seb reached down and harshly grabbed Kurt between the legs, then, making the oldest of the trio cry out in pain at the vice-grip around his very aroused manhood. "Too bad you answer to me first, Sweetheart," Sebastian said in a deadly tone that had Blaine's blood pumping in hunger to be so dominated, so owned. He watched as Kurt crumpled for Sebastian. The Dom let go of his prize and the Switch swayed where he stood, barely able to stay on his feet without the support of Sebastian's arm, even though that arm had been administering such pain that Kurt surely would prefer not having it there, right? Blaine kind of wondered if Kurt would rather have the hand back- because something about such torture just seemed so... amazing.

 

In all honesty, Kurt wasn’t so sure himself as to what he’d rather have. The touch had been so painful, yet… He loved any specific attention Seb gave him, and anytime the Dom touched his cock, even to bring it excruciating pain, it still made Kurt hot with desire. Oh, he was so very owned by his Sir, and he was so okay with it.

 

Sebastian smirked and faced Blaine then, utterly ignoring his naked Switch who was so hungry for his attention. “Since both of you have earned punishments, I think we should start with you, Killer. This way you aren’t chomping at the bit while Princess over there gets his ass annihilated.” The smirk that spread on Sebastian’s lips was pure evil and it made Blaine shudder with need, while Kurt whimpered with want and fear combined.

 

It hardly took a moment for Blaine to find himself bent over the arm of the living room sofa, arms stretched before him, pants and underwear around his ankles and bare ass poised toward the ceiling. He was ready for whatever Sebastian wanted to give him, and he was desperate for it. "Let's say five swats with the paddle for that interruption on the way home, sweets. It was a minor infraction, though. Don't expect little spankings like this all the time."

 

There was a whimper followed by a chuckle, and Blaine couldn't help but look up as Sebastian took a moment to speak to Kurt. "I know you're hungry for it, babe, but you're being punished, too. You don't get to play Dom right now, no matter how much you wanna spank him," Seb teased. “Kneel properly and wait your turn, boy.”

 

Sebastian turned his attention back to the prostrated sub and smirked to himself as he reached out to caress a plump butt cheek. "God, you have an amazing ass," he muttered, and Blaine whimpered in response. He wanted the paddle  _so badly_... Lucky for him, Seb could sense that need and didn't make him wait much longer. "Count it out like a good little slut." And the paddle came down with a resounding  _smack_.

 

The hit was solid and precise. Sebastian was a talented Dom, and he didn't hold back. It didn't matter that he'd not punished Blaine before- this was how Seb doled out punishments and it was what the sub needed to get used to. The half-gasp-half-yelp that slipped from the sub's lips in response to the first hit made Seb's lips curl in a grin, while Kurt couldn't hold back a groan.

 

"O-one, Master," Blaine squeaked, voice slightly rough with arousal. This was what the submissive  _craved_  and he was so very turned on by the hot sting on his flesh, the subconscious clenching of his ass as he expected and prepared for another blow, the way Sebastian waited until his guard was down to finally strike.

 

Each hit came in uneven intervals, and by the time the fifth stroke sounded, Blaine's entire ass and sit-spot were both flushed red, a few welts pushing through the skin. "Fiiiive, Master," Blaine moaned after the immediate sting of the last hit faded enough for him to push words from his lungs. His cock was so heavy with arousal he felt like he'd surely explode, and he knew there was a wet spot on the couch.

 

"Good boy," Seb praised, running his hands over Blaine's enflamed ass and making the sub hiss from the sensation. The pleasure-pain was almost too much to handle, but he loved it. "Now you take some time to recoup while I take care of our mouthy Switch, hmm?" Sebastian smacked Blaine's ass once with his hand before approaching the coffee table, which was particularly suited for punishments.

 

"Thank you, Master," Blaine mumbled around a tongue thick with tendrils of subspace. He hadn't gone very deep or anything, but he did feel that familiar tickle, and it felt  _so good_. Seb smiled and winked at him before motioning for Kurt to take his appropriate place. Words were not needed. The Switch knew exactly what he was meant to do when his Dom approached the coffee table.

 

Sebastian still held the paddle, so he used it to lift Kurt's chin, making eye contact with the kneeling man who had just crawled to his place right at Sebastian's feet. "Such a good little bitch," he growled, eyes narrowed. "Making up for how truly bitchy you were today? Oh, Kurt... if only it was so easy."

 

The Dom shook his head and Kurt swallowed thickly before speaking. "I'm sorry, Sir."

 

"I did not say you couldn't speak, so I won't punish you for that," Sebastian hissed, disapproval clear in his tone. "You don't think I know how sorry you are? The thing is, you must remember your place, boy."

 

Kurt sniffed, bowing his head in shame. It stung to know that he'd disappointed his Sir. He knew that in some ways, Seb loved this re-emergence of his old sass, his bitchy attitude. But there was also that part of Sebastian that would always expect Kurt to submit to him, no matter what. It was one thing for Kurt to be assertive with other people, but with Sebastian? No. Definitely not okay.

 

"You may not  _only_  be submissive, but you are still  _my_  submissive. Which we discussed in the car. You may get to play Dom with our new pet, here, but ultimately you are still  _mine_ , Kurt. I  _claimed you_ , got it? The lady at that testing center said it all. I  _claimed_  a Switch." Sebastian pulled on Kurt's hair hard enough to make the older male gasp and hiss, eyes watering as his head was forced back so that he had no choice but to stare into the Dom's emerald gaze. "You are  _mine_ , Kurt Hummel, and you will  _never_  forget it."

 

Kurt shivered at the display of Dominance, drowning in the feeling of being owned so completely. All he could do was murmur a barely there 'please' until Sebastian spoke again. "Ten with the paddle to warm you up, then twenty with the flogger. No need to count for me, since you'll tell me if you think you understand how this new set-up is going to define our relationship when we're finished. Got it, Princess?"

 

At first, Kurt nodded, but the harsh look in Sebastian's eyes led him to speak. "Yes, Sir." His voice was soft and small, spelling out the shift in his demeanor. Kurt was all sub right then, and he was ready to be punished. He craved forgiveness more than anything in that moment. It made Seb smile wickedly as Kurt got into position.

 

Stretched over the unforgiving table, Kurt reached his arms back and held the sturdy wooden legs while pressing his cheek against the surface. His knees rested on the floor while his ass was right at the edge of the table- bought at just the right height for spanking at kneeling position, and his back was also an open canvas for once the flogger came out.

 

"Please, Sir," Kurt begged, and Sebastian didn't fail to answer. The paddle slapped against Kurt's skin in loud, harsh smacks- one after another, unrelenting and fast with Kurt barely able to take a breath in between. He whined, barely shifting on his knees, trying to stay completely still even as Sebastian swung harder and harder, flicking his wrist in just the right way to catch that angle that had the edge of the paddle biting into Kurt's tender flesh. The swats were spread around his ass, his thighs, peppering his sit-spot with especially smart whacks while Kurt panted and keened, drool slipping from his mouth and onto the table by the tenth echoing hit.

 

"Damn," Seb muttered, dropping the paddle and rubbing his wrist. "I think I almost sprained my wrist on that last one..." Kurt let out the most desperate whine, and Blaine couldn't hold back a whimper. He saw how hard Seb had been hitting. It was impressive, intimidating, and he knew this punishment was definitely meant to teach a lesson. The fact that he never even took a break- just administered all ten hits in a row like that, layering pain over pain so that Kurt had to be feeling it all at once now, hitting him like a ton of bricks...

 

A whistling sound filled the air for a moment, then a series of loud  _smacks_  followed by a gasp and  _whoosh_  of air leaving lungs and a moment's silence. The flogger had just hit its mark for the first time, and neither Switch nor sub had expected it. "That's right, boy," Seb grunted, bringing the punishing instrument down again, this time down the center of Kurt's back, leaving a streak of angry red marks in its wake. The Switch cried out, shock and pain curdling his voice. "Gonna remember who you belong to. Gonna remember how unexpected your Sir can be, how much you fucking love it, too."

 

Kurt screamed again as the flogger fell along the crack of his ass, peppering his cheeks and between with sharp bites that made him twitch with need- for more and to get away, but mostly for  _more_ , so much more. " _Please_ ," Kurt cried, voice thick with emotion and clogged airways. He was definitely losing the fight with tears and congestion, and Blaine thought he looked so... out of control. And beautiful. Sebastian mostly just felt proud.

 

"Yes," Sebastian encouraged, still bringing down stroke after stroke with the flogger, painting Kurt's back in red welts, paying special attention to his ass as well. "Beg for it, bitch. Let me know how much you fucking need me. That's right. Who makes the rules around here, Kurt? Who is ultimately in control?"

 

"Fuck!" Kurt cried as he jerked and his dick and balls were pinched by the edge of the table- a built in punishment for moving when he wasn't supposed to. "Please, Sir, please punish me. Please forgive me," he begged, tears streaming freely. He was deep in his own head, fifteen strokes into the flogging and his entire body was on fire. He'd had twenty-five total hits of his punishment so far, and Kurt knew Sebastian wouldn't hold back for the last five. "Your rules. You're in control. Please, Sir...  _Please_."

 

Sebastian smirked as he trailed the flogger over Kurt's tender back and ass, irritating all the welts and delighting as Kurt let out a hiss of displeasure. He pulled the older man's hair back so he could look Kurt in the tear-swollen face. "Who owns you, Kurt?"

 

The simple question oozed of dominance and Kurt shuddered beneath his Dom as he answered. Blaine saw it all and felt it in the air. It was sexy and perfect and more than slightly intimidating. "You do, Sir. Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe owns me. You always will." Kurt's eyes were clear and deep and blue, full of submission, and his heart was in his answer for anyone who cared to listen.

 

Seb's lips claimed Kurt's in a heated kiss as he smacked the flogger over Kurt's ass, making the boy scream and moan into Sebastian's mouth. "Two more for your ass, then you turn around and sit on that table and let your knees fall open."

 

Standing back up and moving back, Sebastian delivered the last two hits to Kurt's throbbing ass, making the man cry out and moan at just how tender his backside had become. Immediately, Kurt got to his feet and turned around, sitting on the table with a cry and hiss at the intense pain in his rear. He knew, though, that it would soon be overshadowed by the final two hits that remained, as did Sebastian. Blaine on the other hand...

 

The sub gasped as he realized what was coming just before Sebastian brought the flogger down on Kurt's semi-erect cock. The Switch screamed, quickly biting his lip and digging his nails into the coffee table in an attempt to keep control over himself.

 

"Good boy," Sebastian spoke with pride, reaching out to stroke Kurt's head. "Didn't even move a bit to try and deflect the blow. So good for me..." A glint sparked in Sebastian's eye before he ran his fingers down from Kurt's hair to his face, stroking along his jawline. "Now hold that dick out of the way for the last one, babe. Then you're all done."

 

Kurt shook as he did as he was told, holding his cock, still not completely flaccid despite the punishment it took, and the upcoming trauma to his balls, against his stomach and giving Sebastian an open target of his tender ball-sack. Blue eyes stared up obediently at the Dom as he nodded at his boy. "Good boy, Kurt," he praised softly before bringing down his arm one last time, hitting the Switch, if a bit softer than before, right on his sensitive balls.

 

Blaine gasped while Kurt's eyes went wide and he seemed to lose the ability to speak or make noise at all. Sebastian leaned forward so that Kurt could press himself against his Dom, and the Switch did just that, clinging to Sebastian's leg and holding him, gasping and gulping in air to his lungs as if he'd stopped breathing through the entire last stroke of his punishment, which in all honesty he probably had. It was a world of exploding pain behind his eyelids, but overshadowing that pain was the feeling of  _rightness_. Kurt had shown Sebastian how much he loved him, served him, and he knew he had done well. He'd been forgiven for his missteps earlier in the day.

 

"Shh," Seb soothed, fingers running through Kurt's hair, nails grazing his scalp. "You're my good boy. Mine. Took it so well for me. My very good boy."

 

Kurt's voice was small but clear as he spoke against Sebastian's pant leg. "Love you," he repeated over and again. "Love you, Seb. Love you so much." It was clear by Sebastian's face that he hadn't expected Kurt to call him by name, but he was also okay with it. This was a new development to their relationship,  _Blaine_  was a new development to their relationship. The men would have a lot to figure out. But... it would all work out. There was love involved, and Blaine had hope that he would have that, too, and hopefully soon.

 

"Love you, too, Kurt," Sebastian said softly, pulling Kurt from the table and up into his arms to hold close and kiss deeply. "Better now? Ready for food and contract talk?"

 

They both glanced to Blaine, who was staring in open awe and adoration. Sensing the question in their combined gaze, and knowing they were basically out of 'scene' mode, he spoke freely. "You have no idea how much I want that. This. Everything. You just... you have absolutely  _no idea_ ," he croaked, emotional at the display of affection post-punishment. "I hope... I hope I have that with you both someday."

 

Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine with the potential to love, which was almost expected. When Sebastian took the sub in with a sparkling gaze full of promise and hope, though, well... that was a bit surprising. At least to the sub. "It isn't like we picked you out  _just_  to be some pet, Killer," Seb commented with a lopsided smirk that quickly turned to a genuine smile. "Blaine, we don't play around with any of this stuff. We dated before our designations, Kurt and I. This isn't just about displays of Dominance and submission, of sex and pride. This isn't just some pretty titles and kinky fun for us. This is a bond. If we don't all connect- intimately, romantically, in every possible way... Blaine, this won't work for any of us."

 

A shot of cold fear coursed through Blaine's body and he whimpered, but Kurt was quick to speak, though still rough and soft after the screaming. "Don't be scared, Sweetheart," Kurt reached out to him, still beautifully naked and on display in Sebastian's arms. "We wouldn't have picked you if we didn't already feel something for you just from seeing your file. We're already connecting. I feel it. I know you both do, too. It's going to work. I know it is. Just... don't be afraid. Of anything. This isn't like other bondings, okay? You'll understand more once we go over the contract." He smiled, and Blaine had to smile back.

 

"Yes, Sir," Blaine answered sweetly, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

 

Sebastian grinned and kissed Kurt once more before reaching out to tug Blaine over and kiss him as well. "Alright. You two put on some comfortable pants and grab the lotion. I'm ordering us food, then getting changed myself. Babe, have Blaine start with the lotion on you while I'm busy. You're definitely going to need it."

 

They had a contract. It had taken not only that first night, but the day after as well, when Sebastian had called his father to request the day off and had to explain everything that had occurred, much to his frustration. He hated letting his father into his life more than absolutely necessary, but Kurt managed to convince him that this change was actually pretty necessary for the elder Smythe to know about, especially since he'd probably meet Blaine at some point in time.

 

Titles were agreed upon, as Blaine wanted to have a distinction between Kurt and Sebastian- calling the Switch 'Sir' and the Dom 'Master'. They had gone over hard limits, of which there were very few, and it was amazing how well they all agreed about things. Blaine had voiced his concerns that he hadn't been in many sexual situations before, so he hoped to explore a lot before making up his mind about certain things, and Sebastian and Kurt both readily agreed.

 

Overall, the process was enjoyable, as Seb and Kurt got to know about Blaine and vice versa. If they had to take a few breaks to take care of certain... side effects, well... no one was going to complain about that.

 

The first time Blaine and Kurt pleasured Sebastian together, Seb felt like his entire world had opened up anew. It was intense and incredible, having two hot mouths on his cock, two amazing men making out around his eager manhood, kneeling at his feet, looking up at him lustily through heavy lashes... It was a head rush and Sebastian didn't think he'd ever tire of it.

 

The first time Kurt spanked Blaine- a playful spanking, not punishment- it was enough to have the Switch shaking with power and desire and utter  _need_. Seb had stood back and watched the scene, allowing Kurt to be completely in charge, so when Blaine begged the Switch to "please, fuck me, Sir,  _please_ ," Kurt didn't hold back. It was the first time Kurt had really Dominated someone, and it was  _amazing_.

 

Of course, after he'd filled Blaine's ass with come, Kurt found himself tackled to the bed by his horny Dom, who fucked him hard into the mattress while Kurt wailed with oversensitivity. Yeah, it had been fan-fucking-tastic in Kurt's opinion.

 

They'd been working out well for about two weeks, and it was finally time to introduce Blaine to the Hummel-Hudson family- or at least Burt and Carole. It wasn't likely that they'd get to see Finn anytime soon, since Rachel had dragged him off to New York with her as soon as they graduated high school and they only really visited for holidays. The diva-Dom had found her niche in the off-Broadway scene, and between performances and school, well, she didn't have much time for traveling back to Ohio.

 

Kurt was sure Carole would call and tell his brother all about the news- Kurt's re-designation, the addition of Blaine, how absolutely perfect the sub was... Yes, Kurt was sure that his parents would love the young sub as soon as they met him. After all, he and Sebastian had fallen head over heels in no time at all.

 

"Kurt! Sebastian!" Carole's voice rang out as she opened the door mere seconds after Kurt had knocked. His dad always told him to just let himself in, but it didn't seem right now that he didn't live there anymore. He thought it also had a bit to do with his submissive nature toward his dad as well, since it seemed disrespectful to Burt to just traipse right into his house without warning.

 

As it was, knocking always gave Carole a moment to gush over her stepson and his Dominant, whom she took quite a liking to back when the boys first started dating. Seb was always putting a smile on Kurt's face, and after all the anguish both Burt and Carole had seen Kurt through what with the bullying and abuse at McKinley, they were both beyond pleased with the change.

 

"Oh, and who is this?" Carole asked as soon as her eyes fell on the sub who huddled behind Kurt and Sebastian. She pursed her lips and her eyes widened as she started connecting the dots. "Is he... but then... Kurt?"

 

Kurt was smiling wide at the clever woman before him. He'd always appreciated Carole's wit, and sort of looked up to her as a sub in many ways. She was a lot like Kurt- she could hold her own when necessary. After all, she'd been alone for many years after Finn's dad had passed away. Being without a Dom for so long, and raising a child, well... that really toughened a person up.

 

Before Kurt could explain, however, Burt called out for everyone to 'get your asses in the house already' with a gruff laugh from the living room, and Seb took Kurt's arm in one hand and Blaine's in the other, leading them both into the house while Carole held the door.

 

"Good to see you, Carole," Sebastian murmured, letting his boys go and reaching out for the woman's hand, holding it to his mouth and kissing lightly in greeting. He always did that when they visited, and always made Carole blush and protest his chivalry. It was something that made Kurt swoon every time.

 

All four of them made their way quickly to the living room, and Burt smiled from his armchair. "Hey, Kid. I've missed ya," he muttered, motioning Kurt over for a hug.

 

Kurt laughed and shook his head at his father. "Dad. It's only been a few weeks. What are you going to do when we move to New York and get so busy we can only come home as often as Finn and Rachel?"

 

Burt pouted and Sebastian quickly shook his head and pinched Kurt's side, making the Switch yelp. "Don't spout off lies, Sweetheart. You know we'll be visiting your family as often as we can. Or flying them out to see us. Whatever way works best," emerald eyes glistened with joy as Burt smiled. Sebastian loved making the man happy, proud. He loved having this father figure to go with his own. He'd never felt truly  _loved_  like he did with Burt Hummel.

 

Clearing her throat, Carole gained everyone's attention and, with Burt's nod of approval, finally asked what she'd been dying to know. "Are you going to tell us what happened? Who is this beautiful boy and why does Kurt seem so...  _different_?" She hesitated, and Kurt and Sebastian both figured she knew in her gut what had changed, but didn't want to voice it. It was there story to tell, after all. There's and Blaine's.

 

Kurt suddenly looked at the dapper sub, who had been entirely too quiet since they'd reached Lima, to be quite honest. Blaine was flushed and had his eyes downcast, but a huge smile fighting for freedom on his face. He was clearly pleased, especially with Carole's compliments and excitement to meet him. However, he was acting the part of the perfect sub that he was, and that made Kurt so proud.

 

It was Seb, though, who spoke. "This is Blaine Anderson. As you can tell, he's a sub. He's actually  _our_  sub. You see..." He looked pointedly at Kurt, who shivered, but nodded, unable to take the reins just yet. "Our Kurt is a Switch."

 

"Holy... That makes so much sense," Burt muttered, eyes wide as he studied the trio. Carole, meanwhile, was practically bouncing with her need to pass out hugs. "Brace for impact, new kid," was all Burt could say before Carole was on him, hugging and cooing and just making sure Blaine knew how very welcome he was.

 

Kurt laughed and smiled at the sight while Blaine squeaked before hugging the older sub back enthusiastically. Then, Kurt turned to his dad with a shaky smile. "It makes sense?" he asked, though he knew it did. He just wanted to hear his dad's take on the situation.

 

"Of course it does," Burt said, rolling his eyes. Kurt could practically feel Seb doing the same. Great, two Doms rolling their eyes at him. That was  _wonderful_. He was distracted from his self-doubt, though, as his dad continued to talk. "You've always been headstrong and eager to prove yourself- more than through submission. Don't you remember how hard you fought for what you wanted when you were younger? How much you resisted the 'norms' that people tried to force on you? I always thought it was just a side-effect of being raised most of your life by a single Dom, but... This makes a lot more sense. You've always had a Dominant streak, Kurt."

 

Lips pressed to Kurt's ear and he shuddered with delight while Sebastian whisper-growled, "told you so, babe."

 

The group soon sat at the table for dinner, Burt and Carole getting to know Blaine and all of them discussing the new developments in their overall relationship. It was warm and comfortable and  _family_. As the previous outsider, Blaine couldn't help but feel that he wasn't an outsider at all. He fit in perfectly, and he'd never been happier.

 

It was beyond difficult for Kurt not to spill about his surprise for their amazing sub. He and Sebastian had discussed the options for a collar and cuff set, and Kurt had worked hard in designing what he wanted before sending the sketches to a company Seb had connections with. The wait had been excruciating, as Kurt wanted so badly to spill to Blaine.

 

Every day from the forming of their contract on, Blaine had questioned his lack of cuffs or collar. He knew he should be marked with his designation in some way, but he also felt that it wasn't his place to ask about it. His Master and Sir would do as they pleased with him, and he would submit to their desires as a good sub was expected to do. He just wished he had something to proudly show off the fact that he was so very  _owned_.

 

Of course, the day the set arrived, Kurt was a ball of raw nerves. He hoped that Blaine would appreciate the design. He'd chosen something simple- a black bowtie with white pinstripes- so that it would go with everything and keep with the tradition of black leather collars and cuffs. The same material that made the bowtie was wrapped around the cuffs as well, a stark stripe down the very center, with studs that looked much like cufflinks on each. The leather showed around the edges of the collar and cuffs alike. Kurt found it quite dashing, and Sebastian had to give it to his Switch- it was a stunning creation.

 

The real review, though, would come from the sub who would be wearing them.

 

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt's voice called through the Westerville home to where Blaine had been dusting the office upstairs next to the bedroom. The sub quickly put up his duster and trotted down the stairs to the living room, where Kurt stood holding a fancy box and shifting from foot to foot. Sebastian sat on the couch with a smirk on his face.

 

"Princess, if you give yourself an anxiety attack I'm going to make you breathe into a paper bag..." Seb growled, amusement in his tone, and Kurt glared at him playfully. Apparently, Seb was allowing Kurt some freedom to be very Dominant in this situation, and that had Blaine's interest piqued.

 

The youngest of the trio shuffled over to the Switch, looking up at him, given the height difference, with wide, curious eyes. "Sir?"

 

Shifting his focus from the cocky Dom on the couch to the beautiful sub before him, Kurt grounded himself and took a deep breath. "Hello, Sweetie," he said softly, reaching out one hand to caress Blaine's cheek while still clutching the box in the other. "I- well,  _we_ -"

 

"No," Seb interrupted, eyes trained on the pair. "This was all you, Kurt. Take credit for it. You deserve to."

 

Kurt blushed, shuffling his feet a little before finally looking over at his Dom. "You made it happen, Sir. My design would have never been anything more if it wasn't for you..." Seb shook his head, but smiled all the same, and Kurt finally turned back to Blaine, who was more than eager for whatever he was about to receive. "So, I designed something for you, and Seb had it made, and, well, we both want you to have it now."

 

Honey-brown eyes lit up as Kurt asked Blaine to kneel, then the Switch finally opened the box.

 

"Oh my god,  _Sir_ ," Blaine gasped, wavering in his kneeling position so much that Sebastian actually got up from the couch to stand behind him and hold his shoulders, effectively supporting the dazed sub.

 

It seemed Blaine couldn't convince his tongue to work for more words than that, and Kurt only worried for a moment until he saw the look of utter pleasure and adoration in their boy's expressive eyes. "I'm so glad you like them," he said softly, setting the box on the coffee table and removing one cuff first. "May I?"

 

Blaine shuddered at the question, thinking how Kurt never had to ask. How he could do anything to him anytime he wanted, but unable to make his mouth form words as he numbly nodded and held out his hands. The Switch put both cuffs on him, adjusting them appropriately and testing to be sure they weren't too tight before nodding and reaching out for the final piece that rested in the box.

 

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long for these. I just... wanted them to be special," Kurt practically whispered. Seb removed the bowtie that Blaine had been wearing, as they had gone out a bit earlier in the day, and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt all the while Kurt stretched the collar out and hovered before Blaine's throat. "Someone as special as you deserves them to be, after all."

 

The collar was on and clasped and Blaine felt himself soaring with the hormones shooting through his body. He felt so  _owned_  in that moment. His eyes rolled in his head and he shivered, whimpering softly as emotions filled him.

 

" _Thank you_ ," he moaned, and Kurt couldn't help but smile proudly. Seb was right there, supporting their sub and looking just as proud- of both sub and Switch. Everything felt right in that moment. Blaine had never felt so at home, and Kurt, well, he'd never felt more secure with who, and what, he was.

 

"Mmm, that's right, pet," Kurt groaned, slowly grinding his ass against Blaine's face as he leaned over the sub's bound body, reaching past his ringed cock to tease his rim with two slick fingers. "Use that perfect tongue. Get deep in my ass like a  _good boy_."

 

The 'pet' title had quickly become something both Kurt and Sebastian used in scenes with the sub. Kurt was always 'boy' to the Dom, so it was only fitting that Blaine be something else. Rather than having a different title for him, they settled on the same- less confusing, and, really, it made sense. There was a certain aspect of not getting extra titles, special (unnecessary) names, that made Blaine's submissiveness soar.

 

There was also the fact that both men had special pet names for him outside of scenes to keep Blaine knowing he was actually quite special to each of them. In the heat of the moment, though... well, he definitely got off on feeling more like something to be used and barely considered for more- like special titles.

 

Every order had Blaine giving even more than before- not that it even seemed possible given how much he'd already been doing, how much he'd thrown himself into the task at hand. His tongue ached from the punishing pace at which he ate Kurt's ass, jaw quite possibly bruised from the constant tension. He had drool all over his lips and cheeks, running down his chin and onto his chest. His eyes were watering from how little he stopped to breathe, and his entire body twitched with need.

 

The ring on his cock kept him constantly hard and straining, balls heavy and sore with the need to release. Kurt's fingers had been teasing his rim for too long, and he desperately wanted something more, something  _bigger_.

 

"Wanna get fucked, don't you, pet? You'll take anything I give you, hmm? Desperate and needy... I know, I know..." Kurt smiled wickedly as he rode back on Blaine's tongue, sliding another finger inside and playing with his prostate, making the sub's cock jerk and another cloudy dollop drip out of the tip. Oh, but if he could actually come right now... Kurt had been edging him for so long it was understandable that they'd passed the precome stage. After all, he hadn't even started out naked. The Switch had been fully clothed, teasing his boy's cock until he finally had to put the ring on it lest Blaine lost control.

 

Kurt's fourth finger had just slid into Blaine's convulsing hole when the sound of the front door opening and closing carried up the stairs, followed by footsteps approaching the bedroom.

 

"Oh, well isn't this a sight to see?" Seb growled, leaning against the door frame and watching while Kurt continued riding Blaine's tongue. The Switch grunted while he thrust four fingers deep into Blaine's hole, making the sub cry out into Kurt's ass, which made for some wonderful vibrations.

 

Sebastian, however, had other ideas, and soon strode into the room, green eyes alight with desire- and Dominance. "As much as I hate to stop you when you clearly aren't finished," he said, not sounding at all apologetic. He was already unbuttoning his shirt and sliding off his shoes. "I had a horrible day at work. My father actually came into the office for some ungodly reason today and I had to work directly with him. You can imagine how that went." He pulled a face for a moment, before focusing again on his boys. "So, it's time for you two to make your Master feel better."

 

In response, Blaine instantly stopped what he could with Kurt, pulling his tongue away and leaning back as much as he could, willing his cock to stop reacting to the fingers in his ass. Kurt, however, simply shoved his ass further back at Blaine and continued finger-fucking him as if no order had been given. His tongue was between his teeth in determination, and he had a Dominant expression on his face.

 

"Ahem," Seb started, standing right beside the bed and staring down at his Switch. "Did you not hear me, boy? I'm home. I'm in charge. I said, stop."

 

Kurt's reply might have been an angry outburst at being interrupted, or it might have been a slip up due to the Dominant hormones running rampant in his body. Whatever it was, there wasn't an excuse for what he said to his Dom. "Oh, be a good boy and wait your turn!"

 

It wasn't even just mouthing off- Kurt had just given his Dom an order. Told Sebastian to be a  _good boy_  like he was a sub or something. As soon as his sex-riddled brain caught up enough to compute what he'd just done, the Switch went paler than normal and stark still over Blaine's shivering body.

 

" _What_  did you just say to me?" Seb's voice was like ice cutting through the room, and Kurt immediately took a shuddering breath, willing himself not to cry. He'd fucked up. Oh, he'd fucked up so badly!

 

Shakily, the Switch crawled off of Blaine and fell harshly to the floor, jarring his knees and not stopping for a moment before bowing as low as he could, hands behind his back, and groveling.

 

" _Sir_ ," Kurt sobbed, tears freely streaming down his face. He couldn't hold himself together. Not when he'd just done something so very disrespectful to his  _Sebastian_. "I-I-I didn't m-mean to... I d-d-didn't me-mean it." He hiccupped as he tried to speak through his sobs. "Please,  _Sebastian_ , I'm s-s-sorry-y!"

 

The anguish in Kurt's voice made Blaine cry as well, still chained spread eagle to the bed as he was. It was so heart wrenching to hear, because he understood, to some extent. The part of Kurt that answered to Sebastian was full sub, and Blaine knew how that felt. To serve your Dom was the best thing possible, and to fail him... it was the worst thing Blaine could imagine.

 

Sebastian was torn. He was angry, more than angry. He was furious. But he also heard the pain in his boy's voice. He saw it in the way Kurt's body hadn't stopped shaking. He knew that Kurt knew he'd done badly, but at the same time, it wasn't just a small mess up. Dominating your Dom was a big break of every rule ever to exist in their society. It wasn't something Sebastian could just forgive, and it wasn't something that a normal punishment could fix, either.

 

If he was honest, Seb felt very hurt by the words and how carelessly they were said. As if Kurt's ability to Dom Blaine meant that he was better than submitting for Seb all of a sudden. Inside, he knew that wasn't the case, but... Seb didn't like the way Kurt's words had made him feel, and he wasn't sure what it would take for him to sweep that under the rug.

 

Desperate whimpering brought the Dom back to the situation at hand, where Kurt remained on the floor at his feet, practically hyperventilating as he choked on his uncontrollable sobs. Dammit. Sebastian loved the Switch more than anything in the world. He would do whatever needed done to fix this. He had to. Because he couldn't imagine life without Kurt by his side.

 

"Before I say anything else, I have to be honest with you, Kurt," Seb started, his voice wavering now that he wasn't letting anger rule him. The Switch gasped and shook, still unable to properly catch his breath. "You hurt me just now. You really did. It felt like you took my role as your Dominant and threw it back in my face, laughing at me, because you don't need me anymore. Now that you have your proper designation and your sub... It felt like you didn't want to be  _mine_  anymore." Seb's voice broke as he said it, and Kurt let out a loud, undignified wail.

 

Blaine couldn't help but cry as he listened, only able to glance over and see some of Sebastian's face from his bound position. He could hear it all, though, and it was truly heartbreaking. Part of him was also terrified that everything he was growing to love might crash and burn.

 

Sebastian leaned down and grabbed Kurt's hair, gently pulling him up so that he would kneel where Seb could look at his face. The boy was a wreck. His eyes were swollen and bloodshot already, nose red and dripping. He was gulping air into his lungs but still couldn't catch his breath. Blue eyes darted from a submissive downward gaze to staring at Sebastian pleadingly, and the Dom felt himself start to break.

 

A tear slid down Seb's cheek. Kurt let out another great cry. "I'm y-y-yours! I n-ne-ee-eed you, S-Sebas-stian!" The older male leaned forward, searching for more contact, but Sebastian denied him. The only bit of the Dom that Kurt could touch were those fingers wound through his hair. " _Please_ ," he wheezed, staring up at those pained green eyes. "I l-l-love you!"

 

"I know," Sebastian croaked, his fingers twitching in Kurt's hair, aching to soothe the panic that he saw in his beautiful Switch. "I love you, too. But this was a big one, Kurt. For me to fully forgive you, and for you to forgive  _yourself_ , it's going to be a difficult punishment."

 

Kurt's bottom lips trembled and he looked up at Sebastian hopefully, tears still clear in his eyes. "You aren't l-leaving me?" he asked in what was barely even a whisper, and Sebastian felt his heart break.

 

"I will  _never_  leave you, Kurt," Sebastian stated firmly, eyes hard. "I promised you a long time ago that I wasn't going anywhere. That's always going to be true." He sighed, moving his hand from Kurt's hair, down along his cheek and jawline. "For the next two weeks, though, you are on lock down. Your punishment means you do not get to act on your Dominant instincts. You're back to full time submissive, and absolutely no sexual contact. You're in a state of total submission, here, boy. You don't have any purpose but to serve, and you'll be serving Blaine, too."

 

Blaine squeaked and Sebastian just smirked. Kurt shivered. "Your rights are gone. You've abused them. You have no power. You abused it. You have no specific Dom. You abused him." Another sob wracked Kurt's body, but Sebastian went on. "No one has a name to you, and you have no name to them. You are simply 'boy' and everyone you serve is 'Sir.' You don't get to have a special 'Sir' until you earn that right back."

 

There was a stab of sharp pain in Kurt's chest at the thought of calling anyone but Sebastian 'Sir,' but he shook it off as best he could and gulped down a sob so he could answer. "Yes, Sir," he croaked, voice hoarse and broken from all the crying and begging, mind spent from all the panic.

 

"Good. Your punishment begins now, boy. Go get started on dinner. Oh, and don't bother with clothing. Slaves don't get luxuries." Kurt shivered, but started to stand all the same- until Seb hissed another remark. " _Crawl_. Until I say otherwise. You only stand when absolutely necessary."

 

The simmering anger at Kurt's display of disrespect was back, and Seb embraced it. He needed to get it out of his system, and Kurt needed to understand the extent of what he'd done. The punishment needed to be appropriate, and it couldn't be if Seb let himself be  _sad_  about the whole situation. No, angry and horny were much better emotions to deal with the problem.

 

"Now, since someone already got you all ready..." Seb trailed, stripping his clothing as he'd started and crawling onto the bed where Blaine was still spread out, fingered and ringed and so very ready. "What do you say you make your Master feel a little better, yeah Killer?"

 

Two weeks had never felt so long. For Kurt, or for Sebastian or Blaine. Seb's anger simmered for the first few days, but soon enough he missed his boy, his Switch, his lover. Blaine missed the dual Domination he'd grown to love in such a short time. They both missed Kurt's wit and snark and... just  _Kurt_. As he was, he was just a man on his knees, a slave without a name or purpose further than doing chores and existing.

 

It was hard to keep living day to day with Kurt playing such a role, but they all did it. Whenever it got especially tough, they each reminded themselves why it was necessary. Kurt kept thinking of things he wanted to make sure he told Sebastian- reasons he loved him, would always submit to him, would always need him... He thought about how he wanted to ask Seb to control a scene with Blaine, ordering what Kurt should do to the sub, really taking advantage of Kurt's Switch nature.

 

Sebastian kept thinking of how much this would sit in their memories any time one of them toed the line of fucking up. It would be a stark reminder of what not to let happen ever again. He hated it, but he knew they all needed it. Fuck ups would happen, but they could never go this far, be this bad. This was far from okay, and all three of them were well aware of that before the two weeks was up.

 

On the final day of his punishment, around the same time the incident had happened, Kurt was kneeling on the living room floor- not permitted the luxury of sitting on the sofa with Seb and Blaine- and barely paying attention to whatever was on the TV. He was shocked when Sebastian stood before him, hand outstretch.

 

"Sir?" Kurt asked, looking up at Sebastian with his head titled.

 

Seb cocked a brow and curled his lips into a smirk. "C'mon, Sweetheart. It's been long enough. I want what's mine back where he belongs." Kurt took his Dom's hand and was pulled to his feet and instantly into Sebastian's warm embrace, and the tears fell freely.

 

"Oh,  _Sir_ ," Kurt sniffled, face buried in Sebastian's neck. "I missed you. I missed us. I'll never do anything like that again, I promise. I love you, I love you..."

 

All three of them spent the rest of the evening in bed, simply laying together, touching and talking, Kurt saying the things he'd thought of over the two-week punishment, and the others promising forgiveness and a bright future. Growing pains had never hurt so bad, but the results had never been so important either.

 

Kurt had a favorite position for sex before very long. It involved all three of them as close as they possibly could get. Blaine lay on his back, knees pulled up to his chest and spread wide so that Kurt could easily fit between them, cock buried deep inside the sub. Behind Kurt, Sebastian pumped into the Switch, hovering over his back and pushing the Switch and sub together, chest to chest, every time he put extra power behind his thrusting.

 

With his Dom inside him and himself inside their sub, Kurt was constantly stimulated in the best and most intense ways. He couldn’t help but love the feeling of being so surrounded by his lovers and being so constantly aroused. At times, the sensations bordered between pleasure and pain, and that turned him on even more. Kurt was nothing if not intense, so he thrived on the intensity of their fucking.

 

The feeling of taking Kurt and forcing him to thus take Blaine made Sebastian feel amazing as well. He loved Kurt’s preferred position, because it sent his Dom hormones singing with glee. Every time they fucked like that, he came so hard he saw stars behind his lids and had to blink for a solid minute after before his vision came back to normal.

 

Needless to say, whenever Kurt requested the position, Sebastian was quick to agree.

 

For Blaine, every intimate situation was utter bliss. He loved being close to his Sir and Master. He loved feeling their control over him, following orders, experiencing the push and pull of power as Dom and Switch balanced their roles and how the three of them fit together like a perfect puzzle. The way Kurt and Seb meshed together so perfectly allowed Blaine to feel safe, secure, and let him completely let himself go, drifting into subspace with ease.

 

When the trio was in Kurt’s favorite position, not long after Blaine had been presented with his beautiful collar and cuffs, the sub found himself overwrought with emotion. Kurt kept tugging on the collar, his fingers sliding tightly against Blaine’s throat, while he slid in and out of Blaine’s twitching body, so strung out yet kept from reaching completion.

 

As Sebastian commanded Kurt to come around his cock, Kurt hissed for Blaine to come with him, and Blaine lost it. He came so hard he screamed, and he didn’t just let out guttural noises, either. “I LOVE YOU! Oh, Sir! Master! _I love you_!”

 

Shaking in Kurt’s arms, Blaine sobbed with pleasure, overcome by the sensations of his Sir and Master caring for him, commanding him, taking pleasure from him and making him feel so very safe, like he was something to be coveted. He’d never felt so much before, and never had he felt so truly _loved_ or _in love_.

 

“Oh, Sweetie,” Kurt murmured, rolling onto his side with Blaine pulled close to him, Sebastian quickly gathering a warm wet cloth and a dry one as well, coming back to clean them all and curl up on Blaine’s other side. “I love you, too. _We_ love you, too. You’re so good, so perfect. Such a good boy…”

 

Seb whispered how proud he was of Blane’s submission, of Blaine’s acceptance of both his and Kurt’s Dominance. Blaine happily took it all in, kissing and nuzzling both Dom and Switch, snuggling between them where he felt he belonged more than anything.

 

Maybe it wasn’t that big of a deal, finally saying ‘I love you’ and letting himself be completely vulnerable, taking the ultimate risk and hoping Kurt and Seb really felt the same way. But Blaine always had doubted himself and his luck, so it had been a big deal for him. Even if it was obvious that the Switch and Dom both cared greatly for their sub. Blaine needed that reassurance, and now he had it.

 

“I’m so happy you claimed me. Love you so much.” And Blaine’s words were echoed in the way both Kurt and Seb tightened their hold on either side of the sub, keeping him safe and contained between them as the trio eased into sleep.

 

“I can’t believe we’re actually leaving…” Kurt’s voice was breathy as he and Blaine gave their old home one last parting look before closing the door, which felt a lot like ‘closing the door on one chapter of one’s life’ or however the saying went, at least in Kurt’s mind. “This is going to be so ama-“

 

“Are you done being sentimental over there, Princess?” Sebastian called from the moving truck, his voice carrying with frustration at how slow their departure was going.

 

Of course, Kurt got frustrated right back, what with being interrupted and with the way Seb didn’t seem to be taking any time to reflect on the times they were leaving behind. “Well excuse me for actually having enjoyed the time we spent here! Excuse me for being a little nervous about moving so far from home! I’m sorry I’m not some super confident _alpha-Dom_ like you, who doesn’t have to suffer such silly things like _emotions_!”

 

There were tears shimmering in Kurt’s eyes as he turned and stalked to the SUV he’d be driving, as Sebastian insisted on driving the moving truck. Blaine glanced at Kurt’s shaking shoulders as he fought with the driver’s door before looking pointedly at Sebastian. The Dom looked ready to say something rude, or to put Kurt in his place with a threat of punishment or something, but Blaine widened his eyes and shook his head pleadingly.

 

Sebastian sighed heavily, but relented to Blaine’s obvious request for kindness and understanding. He strode to Kurt, reaching out to run a hand along the Switch’s spine and leaning his head down to growl in his ear. “I’m sorry, babe. I know this is harder for you than it is for me. Just because I don’t care about leaving my family and Ohio behind doesn’t mean you and Blainers feel the same,” he acknowledged, making Kurt whimper as he tried not to cry.

 

“It’s okay, Kurt. You can be emotional. It isn’t a weakness,” Sebastian said. “I’m going to miss your dad and Carole, too. But I promised we’d see them often, and I meant it. I know you’re excited to get out of this backwards state and get to the city. You’re going to be amazing, babe. You’re still gonna see your dad. And we’ll be closer to Finn and that horrible screeching _thing_ you call a friend!”

 

At Seb’s description of Rachel, Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. “Thanks, Seb. I know you’re right. I just… I guess I’m just nervous. New York is so much… _more_ than Lima and Westerville.” His voice went small and he closed his eyes. “I just don’t want to get swallowed up by it all. I don’t want to be forgotten.”

 

Sebastian shook his head, resisting the urge to laugh. “Kurt, babe. You are impossible to ever forget. You stand out no matter what, and you are going to do so well in the city. Nothing can hold you back, Kurt. Nothing but yourself. And I forbid you from doing so. Got it?”

 

It was impossible not to smile when Sebastian commanded him to stop holding himself back. Kurt grinned and turned his head to plant a kiss right on his Dom’s lips. “Thank you, Sir,” he murmured, kissing Seb again before the Dom slapped him on the ass and Kurt laughed aloud.

 

Blaine finally approached the pair, a hesitant smile on his face. “Um, is everything okay now?” he asked carefully, eyes still rather wide and puppy-like.

 

The older men smiled and Blaine was pulled into a three-way embrace, then Seb finally spoke. “Well boys, let’s hit the road. It’s time to take on New York.”

 

It felt like the start of the rest of their lives, as cliché an idea as that was. The trio was headed for NYC, and nobody could get in the way of their success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that none of my page breaks have copy and pasted and I am rushing to post this before I run out the door to work so... I'll go back and add those in when I can. For now, I hope you all can still figure out where scenes should have ended. I'm so sorry! :(


	4. Bliss

**CHAPTER FOUR: Bliss**

 

The first year in New York was full of ups and downs. Seb and Kurt had encouraged Blaine to do what made him happy while Seb was in classes and Kurt found an internship at Vogue, where he could also study fashion and design online while making valuable connections and gaining important experience. Kurt’s internship was unpaid, but the benefits it provided to his future in fashion were so helpful, and he got a discount on his classes because of his affiliation with the magazine as well. Seb couldn’t have been happier. Blaine however…

 

The encouragement from his Sir and Master had the sub confidently strolling through the city, looking for musical endeavors and even groups of similar interests as himself. Very soon, however, Blaine discovered that even though New York was kind to Switches, accepting them for powerful and independent as Dominants in many areas, it was not so for subs. He was approached multiple times with negative comments- first propositioned then mocked as if his Dominant did not care for him since he was left on his own to wander.

 

Blaine didn’t know how to handle the situation, and was distraught enough by the end of his day to run home well before Kurt or Seb were due to arrive. However, when he’d burst through the penthouse door with tears streaking down his cheeks, Seb was already on the couch doing homework.

 

The Dom looked up and gasped at Blaine’s state of being. He looked absolutely destroyed, and could only stare at Seb, his lip quivering. “M-Master… w-what are you d-doing home early-y?” the sub asked, concern for his Master showing through his own pain and fear.

 

“Last class was cancelled. Doesn’t matter. What the hell happened, Killer? What’s wrong?” Seb’s eyes narrows and he studied Blaine, his books and work set on the coffee table and forgotten while he focused completely on the sub. “Are you hurt? Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Blaine sighed, then quickly explained his experience, watching as Seb got more and more worked up with every new detail he revealed. The Dom updated Kurt when he got home, and all three worked together to find a solution.

 

Eventually, Kurt talked to some coworkers and friends around his office and Seb asked around on campus and looked online. Together, the pair figured out how Blaine could be productive and do more with his life than simply _serve_ while they succeeded. In little time, things called ‘subgroups’ were found- run by sympathetic Doms or Switches who could protect the subs within, they served as safe spaces for submissives to come together and share common interests, encourage each other, and basically feel like more than someone’s property. Kurt wasn’t happy that Blaine couldn’t have independence, but Blaine was thrilled to have friends who understood him so well and whom he so enjoyed spending time with.

 

It felt like no time at all before Christmas came, along with Burt and Carole. A New York holiday was fun for the older couple, and it took the stress of traveling off of Kurt and Seb, who were very deep in their studies and jobs. Blaine had met Rachel and her submissive, Finn, the second week they’d been in the city, and was happy to spend some of his spare time with the other sub when Rachel was busy with the theatre and wouldn’t be home often if at all between shows and practice. Thus, it was easy to accept the couple for the holidays as well, even if Rachel annoyed Sebastian until his eyebrow twitched uncontrollably, much to Kurt and Blaine’s amusement.

 

Overall, their first Christmas was lovely, and the following months continued in the same manner. Through his musical subgroup, Blaine met a Switch named Elliot who he became good friends with, and who soon became very good friends with Kurt as well. Elliot helped Kurt further understand his status as a Switch, and the pair even created a band together because Kurt missed singing and Elliot had been looking to form a band for some time.

 

Summer came and Seb had a lot of free time, though he still had to work most days. The lack of school work meant the Dom spent more time with Blaine, while Kurt continued his studies and internship as well as progress with the band. Sometimes Sebastian had to order the Switch to take time at home and focus on his Dom and sub, but overall the trio was quite content, feeling much more at home in New York than they had in Ohio.

 

One day towards the end of summer, just before school would start up again for Seb, Kurt came home with a large cheesecake and their favorite takeout. “What’s the occasion?” the Dom asked from his position on the couch, Blaine resting with his head on Seb’s lap. The sub looked up and tilted his head at Kurt as well.

 

“Oh, well, you know…” Kurt tried nonchalance but his grin gave him away. “I thought it might be nice to celebrate our first successful year in the big city is all.”

 

Blaine’s eyes went wide and Seb smirked, getting to his feet as the sub shifted off of him and sauntering over to his amazing Switch. “A year already, hmm? I’d say we’ve done pretty damn well, wouldn’t you?” Seb purred in Kurt’s ear while Blaine hurried over and took their dinner from Kurt’s hand, leaving the oldest of the group in charge of the cheesecake.

 

Kurt smiled at both men, pulling Seb along with him toward the dining table where Blaine was already sorting out the food. “I’d say we’ve all done very well, Sir,” the fashion student said easily, smiling without any doubts in his voice or expression.

 

“I’m very happy with how things are going, Master,” Blaine added, standing on his toes to kiss both Dom and Switch before taking his seat to eat. “I’ll take a few more similar years.” Blaine’s grin made Kurt laugh with joy, while Seb shook his head.

 

“What about a slight change in the somewhat near future?” Kurt started, making both Blaine and Seb focus on him. “Since I worked extra at my classes and kept it up all through the summer, I’m due to finish the program by Christmas- the joys of work at your own pace education…” Seb was gaping while Blaine had started bouncing in his seat.

 

The Dom was first to speak, while Blaine continued bouncing excitedly. “So, what are you going to do now, babe? What all is changing?”

 

Kurt looked down at his plate, playing with his food while he spoke. “Well, I told Isabelle about my progress and showed her my sketchbook of designs, and she’s been letting me use the workroom at Vogue to play around with my concepts- I mean, we have the vault and all the materials to fix minor wardrobe malfunctions and such, so…”

 

“Spit it out already, Princess!” Seb snapped, and Kurt squeaked with a blush.

 

The Switch looked up at his Dom and sub with glimmering eyes. “She wants me to work on a line to present to a designer she’s friends with. No promises of anything more than an ongoing piece in Vogue about it, and featuring my creations, but… She loves what I’ve done and how I’ve gone from being a sub in nowhere Ohio to a successful designer in New York, not to mention the whole re-designation and all that. She said it will make a great piece.”

 

Blaine cheered and Seb told Kurt how proud he was of him, then Blaine voice a small question. “So… does that mean you’ll be home with me every day?” he asked, and Kurt blushed at how happy the sub sounded at the very thought.

 

“That’s the general idea, yes. And… well, I hoped I might have a model at my disposal as well…”

 

On the second anniversary of their New York arrival, Blaine’s picture was in Vogue as he wore a three-piece suit of Kurt’s design, specially tailored to match and show off his collar and cuffs. The article accompanying spoke of Kurt’s wildly successful line that focused on fashion to match sub’s accessories, aimed toward Dom’s who wanted to show off their submissives and build them up, much as Seb had with Kurt and they both did with Blaine.

 

On the third anniversary, they celebrated Kurt’s line being sold in a well-known specialty boutique in the city and online.

 

Their fourth year marked Sebastian’s graduation, his break from his father’s company, and his acceptance into a Master’s program while teaching at NYU to cover full tuition. Bills and necessities were more than covered by Kurt’s ongoing success. Blaine also celebrated having been asked to model for similar fashion lines- all designs for submissives, by designers who supported and encouraged each other, Kurt included. Seb and Kurt happily encouraged him.

 

It seemed like everything only got better with encouragement and determination. Sure, there would always be ups and downs, but ultimately, life was what they made it. And for Kurt, Seb, and Blaine? Life was pretty fantastic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope this was an enjoyable story, and please do leave some feedback! <3


End file.
